The present disclosure relates generally to woodworking routers. In particular, dust and debris collection systems that redirect cooling air flow while managing dust and debris are described for use with woodworking routers.
Woodworking routers are tools used to remove material from a hard workpiece, the workpiece typically being made of wood, plastic, or metal. To remove the material, the woodworking router uses a bit spun at high-speeds in order to cut out the material. As the bit cuts out the material, it cuts away at the material creating bits of debris including shavings, chips, and dust. These bits of debris can become a nuisance and a safety hazard. Because of the high rate of speed with which the router bit spins, the shavings, chips and dust can be spread a considerable distance in all directions from the router bit, creating a large mess for a user to clean. In addition, commonly available routers use a fan to cool the motor windings and blow the shavings, chips and dust away from the router motor and workpiece. The fan further spreads the debris, complicating collection and containment of the shavings, chips, and dust.
In addition to being a nuisance, the debris may also be a health hazard to the user of a router or observers in the area. For example, some materials may produce carcinogenic dust. This may be a potentially deadly hazard if the carcinogenic dust is inhaled. Additionally, debris may be thrown with a high velocity capable of causing injury to a user or observer. To protect themselves from personal injury while using a router, a user or observer will generally wear protective clothing, including a mask for protection against the dust, and goggles or glasses for protection against flying debris.
Known dust and debris collection systems implemented with woodworking routers are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, current dust and debris collection systems may only surround a portion of the bit or router area to allow the bit to spin freely and move around the workpiece. However, these dust and debris collection systems leave part of the bit and work area exposed. This allows debris and dust to escape the collection system through the exposed area. In addition, the fan used to cool the motor and remove material from the bit area further spreads the debris away from the work area and additionally the current collection systems.
Thus, there exists a need for a dust collection system that prevents the router motor cooling air from blowing dust and debris away from the router. Additionally, there is a need for a dust collection system that acts as an engineered control to reduce risk from flying dust and debris hazards created by the router.